When the Day turns into night
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Edward has left bella and fighting with the urge to see bella so he has some distractions what happens when he finds Bella jumped off a cliff.


**A/N :- Based in new moon Edward has left Edward. **

**disclaimer :- theses characters are owned by Stephine Meyer**

**When the Day turns into Night**

I've just left Bella near the trail. I ran to Carlisle and Esme's car. After a week of preparing my family is leaving. We all are going to Cornell. Jasper and Alice left first, Jasper had some issues to go through, They left the day after it happened. I told Bella they went to Denali. Rose and Emmett is having another honeymoon traveling europe. Carlise got a job in Ithaca at nights and teaches during the day in cornell. Jasper took up philosophy . Esme will be doing what she always love, reonovating. Alice never spoke about whats shes doing. I never asked her and she left before she made her mind up either. This is the hardest part, Leaving Bella but its to givve her a normal life.

Carlisle looked behind himself

"Are you sure son ?" He asked.

I told myself once more before it cold answer. As long as she has a normal life.

" Im sure" I answered.

Its hhas been a good few months, I was writing more and studying more. Then It started getting unbearable with all of the couples doing couple things. I have to distract myself . I know Victoria is still out there and I know her scent, Maybe I can track her down. When Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice went hunting I told Esme and Carlisle what me plans are.

They understand what I was felling and knew whar I was felling. I packed what little I need and left.

I started out in forks where it all started, I stood in the middle of the clearing but all I could think about was Bella. I blocked her scent from my mind and concentrated . My mind filled of Victorias scent, I started following it. I was fighting my mind to see Bella.

I rann out of Forks following the scent, I followed it to Chicargo, Then I followed her scentto Texas. It started to get difficult to follow her scent. It took me a few days to follow it then I picked the trails back up and followed it all the way through south when I finally stopped at Brazil there was no new scent, I started back to texas Rosalie caught up with I.

"Do you ever answer your cell" she said annoyed.

"Of course I do when Im not tracking" I said. "What are you wanting Rose" I added annoyed.

" Its Bella... Alice had a vision .... she saw Bella commit suicide" Rosalie said.

"No... I told her notto do anything dangerous, Be safe for Charlie" I sand and growled.

I ran to the nearest air port and booked a flight to Florence. Before I got on the plane I called the Swan's.

"Swan residence" Its Jacob Black

"cheif Swan there, Its Dr Carlisle Cullen" I said immitaing Carlisle perfectally

"He's not here " What I would like to rip his head off right now. "He's at a funeral" he added

I hung up the phone. Shes really dead. I ran to my gate and boarded on my lfight. I will be with you soon my Bella.

I touched down in Florence I stole a car and drove to Volterra. Its the only thing I can do. Its what I told On the night of her birthday, Its what I planned.

_I wasnt sure how I was going to do it ... I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help . . . so I was thinking maybe going to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi . . . you dont irritate them. not unless you want to die._

I spoke with Aro Caius and Marcus. I begged them to destroy my life, I cant live without my Bella.

Aro asked why ? he held his hand out for me to take.

I was cautious but I took it and I heard every thought I had and every thought my family has had, I let him take them they mean nothing to me Bella is gone and soon I will join her.

Aro informed me that he will confer with his brothers.

I left the room and wandered about the grand halls. I was pacing thinking of my back up plans.

I first thought of hunting in the grounds but Carlisle would be upset.

Then there was a moment to life a car above my head. More plans were flying through my mind as the day rises . I had defined a great plan but yet simple. Walk into the sun. Its St. Marcus day. Ironic I thought as I rolled my eyes. I looked out of the windows seeing poeple arriving by the bus load. I thought the best time would be noon more people and thats when the sun is at its highest.

Felix came and got me to take me back to the council. As I walked into the silence filled the room even in their thoughts.

"Ah Edward we considered your proposal and we have one of our own. We will not Destroy your life but to end your suffering, So I propose you could join my gaurd here in Volterra" Aro said

I looked about the room, I considered the proposal for about 30miliseconds.

"No thank you sir, I think I shall go home and be with my family, Carlisle has taught me my ways, I will not change it." I answered.

"but you caved once Edward in your adolesence" Aro said.

"True Aro But I learned to control tthat part of me, even when I was with my love." I said

__

'Such a waste'

Aro Thought

**A/N thanks for reading it was only a short one shot x**


End file.
